


Priorities, Woman!

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Emma wants a honeymoon. Regina wants an orgasm.





	Priorities, Woman!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waknatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waknatious/gifts).



> I'm clearing out my fanfic folder of potential stories I haven't touched in years. Waknatious suggested I post them here as one!shots instead. I'm not sure I'll be able to do it with all of them since I stopped writing some of them in weird places, but we'll see. If anyone has better title ideas, feel free to throw them in the comments. I'm not trying all that hard with these ones.
> 
> Edit: Better title idea courtesy of CrescentSunrise.

“We do need this.”

“We do,” Emma agreed, grinning. Her wife was adorable when adamant. “So why are you trying to convince me we should stay?”

A week ago, one sunny afternoon, she’d arrived at Regina’s office with a plan. They were married, had never dated and, shocker of all shockers, had never bothered with a honeymoon. Why? Neither of them were really sure, but they’d agreed about two years ago after a long night of wine, talking, and a sinful amount of sex, that it was just the way they were.

Emma accepted it, at first. Only a month ago, it occurred to her that it was only the way they were because they decided that was way they were. They worked, spent time with the ones they loved, made the occasional attempt to socialize with those of the town who didn’t exactly fit into their little Swan-Mills-Charming family unit. Then, when it was just the two of them with a few hours to spare, the clothes came off and they enjoyed themselves, thoroughly.

Neither complained because really, who would? Emma had everything she had ever wanted; friends, a family, a home. She was married, head over heels in love with her spoiled son’s other mother, who was seriously the smartest, funniest and hottest woman she’d ever met. She couldn’t be happier. If anyone were to ask, she imagined Regina would claim the same, having given her no reason to assume otherwise, and that was that.

Still. If not an extremely belated honeymoon, then they at least deserved a few days away somewhere outside of Storybrooke. Henry was off at college, Snow and David were living in a similar state of bliss not five houses down with three more children. The town was safe, Leroy had stopped drinking, and Archie had finally asked Regina to spell Pongo so the dalmatian would be compelled to return home after a few hours of freedom from leash and owner. Life was good, calm; it was the perfect time for them to escape before another disaster struck.

“We haven’t left Storybrooke since New York.”

Emma blinked. That was true assuming one didn’t count the random portals that sent them to other worlds, and she was only counting the non-curse ones. She had been to the Enchanted Forest 6 times by her last count, and that wasn’t even all that long ago.

A few months, tops.

“All the more reason for us to do it,” she said. “Just think; me, you, the world and all its landmarks waiting for the two of us to defile them.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Regina purred, smirking as she leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. Emma beamed. “But if you only wanted to get away so we could have sex all over the country, your chances of getting me to agree will have dropped dramatically.”

Her face fell. “What? Why?” Emma whined. “How is that not incentive? You’re the one with the crazy libido that has you jumping me around random corners of town. I still have bruises from the time you slammed me against the pawnshop window!”

“In my defense,” Regina drawled, smirking. “You were half naked.”

“I had just been mauled! by a manticore!” Those fucking claws had hurt too. “That you let escape to begin with!”

“And I, being the loving wife that I am,” Regina purred, “kissed… licked… and sucked it all better, did I not?”

Heat pooled in her stomach and Emma huffed, falling back against the couch as she crossed her arms. “Not. The. Point,” she growled, though why she even bothered to begin with escaped her. She pouted petulantly and said, “You’re my wife. Run away with me, damn it.”

Regina climbed into her lap, straddling her thighs. “Convince me,” she replied with a Cheshire grin.

“If this was all just a lead up to you wanting an orgasm I would have given you without…” Emma murmured against her lips as she leaned forward and slid arms around her waist. “You better hope you’re in good with your own hand because I’m freezing you out.”

Regina pulled back, an evil glint in her eyes as she cocked her head to the side and questioned, “Does this mean you’re going to learn to cook?”

Emma sputtered, horrified by the thought. She wouldn’t. Couldn’t. “You can’t do that! You… you made a vow!”

“If I recall correctly and your mother did, in fact, faint during our recital of said vows, so did you.”

“No I…” She frowned. No. No, she did. “Oh. Right. Love, honour, obey. Beck and call, etcetera. How did my mother not have a heart attack on our wedding day?”

“No idea.” Snow had fainted twice before she started drinking, then nothing was able to faze her. Regina shrugged. “I tried my best, but in the end, it wasn’t good enough.”

“Well,” Emma drawled after a moment of consideration. “You corrupted her daughter, at least.”

Regina nodded. Of course, she’d done that long before their wedding day, but the thought made up for a lot. “Silver linings and all that,” she agreed, still grinning.

“Mmm.” Emma kissed her but before Regina could deepen it, she jerked back with a frown. “Wait. Did we reach a consensus anywhere in there?”

“That depends,” Regina said, only mildly put off by not getting what she wanted without the damnable questions. She kissed Emma again and nibbled her lower lip, drawing her tongue along pale pink flesh before she asked, “Do you intend on trying to convince me?”

Emma sighed, as though she were asking the impossible. “I suppose.”

Regina chuckled. “Good girl.”

“Bite me.”

“All in good time, dear,” she promised, voice laced with lust. “All in good time.“


End file.
